


Father Knows Best (Probably)

by Devidlg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes (mentioned) - Freeform, She's also terrifyingly connected, Tony and Clint are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, this is a really bad idea. Like, extremely terrible.”<br/>“Worse than that time I flew the suit blindfolded?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Liar. This is nowhere near that level of bad. Pepper has Jarvis set up to stop me from doing anything like that again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best (Probably)

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my lovely and talented beta TheJoysOfAMultishipper! Go read all her work cause her Darcy is THE BEST. So is her Bucky. And her Steve. And pretty much anyone else she writes. So yeah, go read her stuff. It's SO GOOD.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com), come talk to me!
> 
> I own nothing. Sadly. If I did there'd be more Darcy Lewis.

 

“Tony, this is a really bad idea. Like, extremely terrible.”  
“Worse than that time I flew the suit blindfolded?”  
“Yes.”  
“Liar. This is nowhere near that level of bad. Pepper has Jarvis set up to stop me from doing anything like that again.”

“This is a different kind of stupid. This is poking a sleeping bear. This is pulling the pin out of a grenade and walking around holding the safety lever, hoping no one bumps into you.”

Clint had been nagging him about this since Tony had revealed his plans to the archer a half hour earlier.

“You're just a worry wart. And besides, I have to do this. It is my responsibility to make sure this guy isn’t a creep. How else am I going to find out? Pepper won’t let me put cameras in the guest rooms.”

“Tony, sneaking through the vents is a terrible idea. You don’t even know where you’re goi- damnit Stark get your elbow outta my face.”  
“Shut up Legolas. You are up here all the time. And you seem to quite enjoy it.”  
“Yeah but I’m not up here to spy on ex-Soviet assassins who can murder us in this steel cage of death.”  
“You’re being dramatic. He won’t kill us.”

“Tony, he’s an assassin. He always has a gun. He probably sleeps with one. He's not going to think. He's just going to shoot.”  
“Really? Does that mean you sleep with your bow? Cause if you do I am so using my new vent traversing skills to get a picture of that.”

“Focus, Tony. We should not be in The Winter Soldier’s air vent. This is not gonna end well. Even if he doesn’t shoot you, Darcy will find out somehow. How do you think she’ll react to that? She’ll be so pissed… Oh my god, I’m an accomplice. You’ve dragged me into this. She’s gonna get me too.”

“I dragged you into nothing. We just bumped into each other and you insisted on knowing my plans. You dragged yourself into this.”  
“Oh my god. This is how I die. I have the most dangerous job on the planet. I've survived gods, aliens, and robots and this is how I die. Murdered by a twenty something intern for spying on her would-be boyfriend.”

"Again, you're being way too dramatic, I'm sure you could take her."

"It's not necessarily her I’m worried about. Did you know she's on Shield's watch list for potential super villains?" At Tony's wide eyes he continues. "Yeah. The woman knows everyone. Everyone. She has connections everywhere. If she wanted to she could take out the Avengers like that." Clint snaps his fingers.

"I did not know that, but awesome."

Below them someone clears their throat, and both men in the vent freeze.

"You guys know I can hear every word you're saying right?" The two men let out a sigh of relief when they see it's just Steve, having expected much worse.

"Tony, while I think its sweet you're looking out for your daughter like that, I think you shouldn't do it in the ventilation system. Or at least not the one in my room."

"Damnit Barton, you got us lost."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this AMAZING artwork](http://xladyren.tumblr.com/post/144059709456/as-requested-by-devidlg-last-year-sometime/) for this fic by the amazingly talented [xLadyRen](http://xladyren.tumblr.com/). Her art work is absolutely amazing and she is an the most wonderful person and I am proud to call my best friend! Go check out her tumblr!


End file.
